CAWF FRIDAY NIGHT ALL STARS
by mr cartoon
Summary: Three Brands collide once more but this time with seperate matches from their brand for some of the minor superstars to make a name for themselves & become more popular every Friday night.  Discontinued


CAWF FRIDAY NIGHT ALL STARS EPISODE 1

[Quick Note - Remember these next 3 CAWF Programmings takes place before four crests of destiny & also everything in this episode does not belong to me but to their respected owners]

[WWE SIGNATURE 2ND THEME]

Announcer - The CAWF what the world is watching

[Across The Nation By The Union Underground Plays]

CAWF ALL STARS [The Scene Changes to the Arena with the audience started screaming really loud while holding up signs as the pyros go off around the HD Titantron]

Gorilla Monsoon - We are just 72 hours aways from Four Crests Of Destiny where on that night four different wrestling companies will collide in the ultimate battle for glory. Welcome again to another episode of CAWF All Stars live from Endsville as we get things underway right now with some action from CCW.

[Tribal Trouble by Jim Johnson Plays]

Perch Perkins - The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Springfield, Illinois weighing in at 387 Pounds Homer Simpson [Crowd Cheers/Boos]

[Homer walks down the ramp in his ring attire all pumped up with fury]

Gorilla Monsoon - Hello fans representing Cartoon Championship Wrestling I'm Gorilla Monsoon alongside my broadcast partner Henry Chan & Henry everyones getting really pumped up for the ultimate clash this sunday

Henry Chan - Just for the record Monsoon I'm getting pumped up as well cause I still can't believe that we get to represent & call the action for the CAWF were gonna be part of the pay per view ha ha this is great

Gorilla Monsoon - Woah Henry your really excited better let me call the action for now until you calm down

Henry Chan - Okay Okay (Takes off the headset)

Gorilla Monsoon - Well until Henry calms down looks I'll have to call the action all by myself for now

[New Foundation By Jim Johnson Plays]

Perch Perkins - And his opponent representing the Z Dynasty weighing 176 Pounds Yamcha [Crowd Boos]

Gorilla Monsoon - Now this young superstar has made quite an impression in the CAWF since 2009 when he teamed up with his long time friend Tien, & Ex Girlfriend Bulma & formed The Z Dynasty they've been dominate taking out anyone who's steps in their way but tonight Yamcha wants to show the world how capable he can be as a single superstar tonight by taking out CCW's samoan bulldozer & cartoon wrestling legend Homer Simpson

[Bell Rings]

[The Match Begins with Homer making an angry stare at Yamcha as yamcha is in his fighting pose all set for battle then he makes the first strike but Homer reverses & clothesline him then Homer picks up Yamcha & places him on his back then lifts him & tosses him towards a nearby turnbuckle but before Homer could give him the final blow Yamcha gives Homer The Wolf Fang Fist & surprisingly Homer falls down as Yamcha goes for a pin but places his feet on the ropes 1,2 & Homer kicks out at 2 So Yamcha decides to slide out of the ring & grab a weapon from under the ring where he grabs a chair]

Gorilla Monsoon - What's Yamcha doing with the chair he knows if he uses it he'll be disqualified

[Yamcha swings the Chair & hits Homer & the ref calls for the bell but Yamcha continues to hit Homer with the chair then after 3 shots he stops then looks up at the ramp]

Gorilla Monsoon - What's he doing

[Just then Tien is seen coming down the aisle with the crowd booing]

Gorilla Monsoon - Oh for the love of God here comes Tien & it looks as if the Z Dynasty were planning this from the start

[Tien picks up Homer while Yamcha goes to the top turnbuckle he then jumps & hits Homer with an Air Spear while Tien throws Homer to the ground]

Gorilla Monsoon - THEY NAILED THE AIR SPEAR ON HOMER I CAN"T BELIEVE IT

[Both Tien & Yamcha raise their hands in the air as their them music plays while the crowd continues to boo]

Gorilla Monsoon - Once Again the Z Dynasty proves that they can take on any challenge that gets in their way & destroy it as well

[Henry Puts his head set back on]

Gorilla Monsoon - Oh, Henry your back

Henry Chan - Yep the excitment went down so I'm all calm now

Gorilla Monsoon - Glad to hear it so as the CCW portion of all stars ends let us remind you about tonight's main event from Monday Night Brawl

[The Match Card for the main event is shown]

Henry Chan - It's gonna be a good one the Divas are gonna be in action it's Katara vs Angelica Pickles later tonight on All Stars

[Commercial Break]

[Backstage]

[Mr Cartoon is seen wondering around the backstage area looking for the next clue]

Mr Cartoon - Let's see what's that thing where you can get food from when the snack bar is closed

[Mr Cartoon looks up & sees Homer on a stretcher]

Mr Cartoon - Oh my God (He runs over to the paramedics) guys what the heck just happened to Homer

Paramedic - Well you see Homer suffered too many Chair shots to the back & it sort of broke his spinal cord so from how he's looking he's gonna be out of action for a while

Mr Cartoon - ARE YOU SERIOUS

Paramedic - Yep

Mr Cartoon - Who did this to him

Paramedic - All I know it was two guys one with a third eye on his forhead & the other one dressed in a red ninja suit

Mr Cartoon - Of Course The Z Dynasty they did this to him well okay make sure you call Homer's family & inform them of this

Paramedic - Gotcha

[The Paramedics put Homer in the Ambulance then they get in & drive it out of the arena with Mr Cartoon looking on]

Mr Cartoon - Boy when I get my hands on The Z Dynasty OOOhhh there gonna wish they were never born

[Just then his stomach starts to growl]

Mr Cartoon - Wow I'm getting hungry I better get to the snack bar quick

[Walkabout by Jim Johnson Plays]

[Bell Rings]

Tony Chimel - The Following Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one fall making their way to the ring at a total combined weight of 315 pounds Ed & Edd The Erupting Eds [Crowd Cheers]

[The Eds minus Eddy comes in waving their arms back in forth while stomping down the aisle]

Vince McMahon - Welcome back ladies & gentleman to All Stars I'm Vince McMahon along with Jim Ross from Saturday Night Extreme here to call the Extreme portion of the program

Jim Ross - I can tell you this Vince that when it comes to all stars it seems like the only place where Ed & Edd get tons of popularity

Vince McMahon - True, but they do share a spotlight on Saturday Night's some times but with the team their facing I'd be surprised to see them pick up the victory

Jim Ross - That makes two of us Vince but you never know cause in the CAWF it's always unpredictable what's gonna happen

[Blood by Jim Johnson Plays]

Tony Chimel - And their opponents representing the Unholy Ministry at a total combined weight of 549 pounds Turles & The Intercontinental Champion Broly The Saiyan Brood [Crowd Boos]

[Both Broly & Turles rise from the ground in the ring of fire as the area turns Dark Red]

Vince McMahon - The most destructable force in the CAWF Today have made a major statement on Saturday Night's by taking out the best of the best

Jim Ross - And with Broly as the Intercontinental Champion lots of people wonder if anyone gonna take the title from him without getting pulverized first

Vince McMahon - So many questions said but no answers have yet to be said but will the eds pull off the impossible & beat them & escape alive

[Bell Rings]

[Both Broly & Ed start of the match with Ed looking up at Broly & smiles but Broly grabs Ed's neck & starts choking the life out of them until the ref breaks it up so Ed decides to fight back by giving Broly a highflyer & surprisingly it works & knocks Broly down so Ed then goes & tries to life Broly over his shoulders but Broly was to big to lift so Ed injures himself in the process but just before Ed could tag Double D Broly Knocks Ed down & starts to give Ed the worst beat down of his life then he tags in Turles as they both Give Ed the Power of Pain (Double Chokeslam)]

Vince McMahon - Ed just got nailed with the power of pain & I don't think he's getting up from that

[Turles pins Ed as the Ref makes the count 1,2 & Double D breaks up the pin much to everyone's shock]

Jim Ross - DOUBLE D JUST BROKE UP THE PIN

Vince McMahon - Oh my god I think he just found out what he just did

[Turles looks at Double D still shocked after what we did but then decides to fight for his friend]

Vince McMahon - I think he's gonna try & save his friend

Jim Ross - What bravery

[Double D & Turles duke it out for the next 4 minutes with Turles having the advantage & sets Double D up for the 1000 year implant but Ed distracts Turles but Broly knocks him out so Turles continues where he left off however Double D slips out & hits the I.Q. Gutbuster & goes for the pin]

Jim Ross - My god is he gonna make an upset

Vince McMahon - Do it man do it

[Ref starts the count 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings]

Jim Ross - IT'S OVER

Vince McMahon - YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME

[Double D grabs Ed & they both run up the ramp]

Tony Chimel - Here are your winners Ed & Edd The Erupting Eds

Jim Ross - THIS IS A SHOCKER Ed & Edd just stole the victory from the saiyan brood

Vince McMahon - Listen to this ovation from the crowd their going nuts a historic moment here on all stars somebody actually took down the saiyan brood's tag team winning streak what a night for them

[Backstage Interview]

Michael Cole - Ladies & Gentleman at this time please welcome Angelica Pickles

[The Camera turns to Angelica as the crowd boos from the background]

Michael Cole - Angelica as you know tonight your gonna be facing off against Katara with no one to back you up any comments for your opponent & more importantly why face Katara

Angelica Pickles - I'll just make this very clear that way you'll be able to understand this past monday on Brawl me & Heather lost to Candace & Vannessa in a tag team match in just less than 2 minutes & I thought that was embarrising so I decided to try again only this time on my own & I figured why not Katara I mean she's known to be everyone's favorite Brawl Diva well their wrong I am & tonight I'm gonna take her down & take her spot & become Brawl's new favorite Diva

[Angelica walks away leaving Cole behind]

Michael Cole - Thank you for your time

[Commercial Break]

[Promo]

[A Shadow Figure is seen waving a clock back & forth]

? - Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock Ha Ha Ha you know it's funny because for each day that goes by were one step closer to In Your House but the way I see it it's one step closer to CAWF's Armageddon

[Just then more Shadowy Figures walked in]

? - For you see we stand as one for one purpose Total Takeover & that's what we plan to do 3 weeks at In Your House & after it's all set & done you might think it might be over but no it will only be the beginning of CAWF's Demise

[The Shadow Figure lets out an evil figure laugh as blood starts dripping on the screen spelling]

You've Been Warned

[CAWF Announcers Table]

Jerry Lawler - Welcome back to All Stars you guys Jerry Lawler here with Shawn Michaels at ringside & were only a few minutes away from the main event of the night possibly my favorite the divas match

Shawn Michaels - Sounds pretty but to get to serious matter's involving one of the matchs trhis sunday at Four Crests Of Destiny which is of course the Fatal 4 Way Championship Match

Jerry Lawler - Well as far I can tell you it's gonna be a big match cause it evolves the FGWE Champ Akuma, AWF Champ Takuya, CCW Champ Chris Thorndyke, & The WWT Champ Snap who this past sunday won the title at Channel Wars & is all set to represent WWT

Shawn Michaels - For some of you that missed Snap's moment in the spotlight let's take you back to Channel Wars the night Snap would never forget

[Flashback]

Announcer - And now the Wrestling Rewind sponsered by Hershey's Kisses the candy it's small kisses big chocolate taste

[Channel Wars this past Sunday]

**Youngblood Pirate Clotheslines Skulker. He turns around and Norbert gives him the Beaver Fever. Nobert turns around and Jimmy gives him the Neutron Blast. Jimmy taunts Nobert but Kankuro comes from behind and gives him the String Pulling. Kankuro turns around and Zim gives him the Alien Spear, Shikamaru gives Zim the S-Factor. Garra takes the cane and gives Shikamaru the Sand Whip. He turns around and Danny gives him the Ghost Slam. Danny taunts the crowd and turns around... Snap kicks him in the gut!**

Mr. Comanator: Snap! He catched Danny!

Desire: No, no, no, no, NO!

**Snap puts Danny in position and throws him on the steel fence... Snap gives the Snappy bomb to Danny! Snap pins! 1... 2... 3!**

Mr. Comanator: YES!

Desire: What?

Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match, and the NEW!

**Crowd cheers and claps.**

Ring Announcer: WWT World Champion... Snap!

[Flash]

Announcer - This concludes the wrestling rewind

[Backstage]

[Mr Cartoon is seen finally making it to the snack bar]

Mr Cartoon - Finally the snake bar now I can eat

[But upon arrival he sees the snack bar's closed due to maitenance]

Mr Cartoon - Closed For Maitenance oh COME ON

[Mr Cartoon storms off & sees a Vending Machine]

Mr Cartoon - Yes a Vending Machine my luck just changed

[But just before he got the money he sees a letter on the glass with his name on it]

Mr Cartoon - Hello what's this

[He grabs the letter & opens it]

Mr Cartoon - "Dear Mr Cartoon congratulations you have found the item I described from the clue" Gasp

[Mr Cartoon grabs the first clue from his pocket & starts reading it then something made sense to him]

Mr Cartoon - Of course the 2nd best place to find food when the snack bar's closed is a vending machine duh ha ha I can't believe I didn't see it oh well what's done is done now to read the next clue

[Mr Cartoon starts reading]

Mr Cartoon - "Now here's your next clue My job is the most important in wrestling it's a place where I make the decisions & make the matches for the roster Who am I? get thinking man Sincerely Mystery Person" Hmm this is gonna be a little tougher

[CAWF Ring]

[Not Enough For Me By Jim Johnson Plays]

Jerry Lawler - Oh boy it's diva main event time

[Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - The following contest is scheduled for one fall coming down the aisle weighing 152 pounds Angelica Pickles [Crowd Boos]

[Angelica comes out blowing a kiss to the whole Crowd much to their displeasure as she heads dto the ring]

Shawn Michaels - Earlier in the interview we learned that Angelica decided to try again & redeem herself after her loss this past monday by taking out Brawl Favorite Diva which is Katara

Jerry Lawler - Yeah but after the tag team match 3 4 days ago on Brawl can she really redeem herself or lose twice in one week

Shawn Michaels - Well stick around guys cause the main event of the night is about to get underway here on All Stars

[Commercial Break]

[The show comes back on showing Angelica waiting for Katara]

Jerry Lawler - Were back here on All Stars & there you see Angelica all set for action here tonight against Katara

Shawn Michaels - And from her attitude I think she wants to pick up the win here tonight so everyone knows that she's not kidding around

[Lovefurypassionenergy (Intro Cut V2) by Jim Johnson Plays]

Howard Finkel - Introducing her opponent from The Southern Water Tribe weighing 195 pounds Katara [Crowd Cheers]

[Katara comes in posing to the crowd & starts running down the aisle]

Jerry Lawler - For all I can say everytime Katara enters the arena she get for fan popularity by the minute that's why everyone loves her

Shawn Michaels - How can I blame her she's a former CWF Women's Champion, A 2 Time CAWF Women's Champion, & even became the First Ever Female CAWF Champion now who in the right mind would disagree with that she's a rising star & tonight she's gonna do it again showing everyone that she's Brawl's Favorite Diva

Jerry Lawler - Now your talking

[Bell Rings]

[The Main Event starts with Katara & Angelica grabbing each other & starts having a test of strength contest & Katara gets the advantage & pushes Angelica towards the Turnbuckle Katara runs towards her but Angelica kicks Katara in the face then Angelica starts to give Rapid Punches To Katara then gives her a DDT & then goes for the cover 1,2 & Katara kicks out at 2 so from there the match would continue for 10 minutes which includes Katara tossing Angelica out of the ring, Angelica shoving Katara towards the Steel Steps, & More from there Katara & Angelica are on their knees all bruised & exhausted]

Shawn Michaels - These two have been fighting hard tonight & check out the results right now either one of them might collpase any time now

Jerry Lawler - But one thing's for sure they have the guts to continue & that's what there doing here tonight & I'm loving it

[Angelica slowly gets to her feet then grabs Katara & places her on her arms all set to deliver the last blow but Katara somehow reverses & gives Angelica the Water Whip Finisher then goes for the cover 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings]

Jerry Lawler - It's over Katara nailed it

Howard Finkel - The winner of this contest Katara

Shawn Michaels - Once again Katara proves to everyone why she's Brawl's favorite diva & a good one as well

Jerry Lawler - What a night for Katara my congrats are in order for her but for Angelica maybe she should watch what she says next time

Shawn Michaels - Good Lesson but for now that raps up another edition of All Stars until then & I'm Shawn Michaels & He's Jerry Lawler see you next time

Jerry Lawler - Or in this case see you on Monday night Brawl

[Katara is seen smiling & posing to the crowd at the same time with Angelica on her knees pouting in disbelief as the program ends for the night]

ALL STARS

The Hub

2010 Entertainment

CARTOON ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION ENTERTAINMENT

[Quick Note - Well guys I finally finished the 5th CAWF programming it took a while but I finally finished it but listen sorry it took forever this time I had a lot more story ideas in my head but I never gave up on this don't worry so be prepared to be on the lookout for Saturday Night Extreme it has the best superstars on there so it could be the best CAWF Program thus far so until that time comes read & review]


End file.
